


Ball of Light

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anankos may act sane but he's unhinged, Brief Odin/Anankos moment, Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Hinted Laslow/Selena/Odin/Anankos, Hinted established realtionship between Leo Trio, Kisses, M/M, Magic induced memory loss, Magic induced sleeping, Memory Loss, Multi, One Shot, Possessive!Anankos, Revelations Route, Rewritten/Added Memories, Very mild Laslow/Selena/Odin, lying, mild gaslighting, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Revelations Route. Mild canon divergence.Tumblr Prompt fill: If something seems too good to be true, quick! Put it in your mouth! (before anything can go wrong!)"Odin attempted to kick or claw or do something to escape Anankos, but nothing worked. Anankos was a wall of power and Odin was truly helpless.“Don’t fight me, Odin.” Anankos hissed before his hand, which was bunched in the minimal fabric of Odin’s dark mage outfit, snaked upwards to his neck, squeezing. “Open your mouth and swallow.”"Odin, Selena, and Laslow were summoned to Valla to protect Anankos from invading forces. At least, that's what Odin now believes to be the truth. Or: Anankos feeds the Trio poison and calls it medicine.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Luna | Selena/Odin, Leon | Leo/Odin/Zero | Niles
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Ball of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> Hello everyone!!
> 
> This was prompted to me by my co-writer and very good friend, ObscureReference over on my tumblr. I absolutely loved writing this story though it gave me a few issues. Funnily enough I had an alternate scene written for the beginning (basically the same except a bit different) but I was unsure and decided to try another angle. I then bounced back to this one and here we are! 
> 
> I wrote for the prompt: If something seems too good to be true, quick! Put it in your mouth! (before anything can go wrong!) And really, while it sounds like it should be a line from the narrator (Odin) this could probably also be read as Anankos saying this to Odin. Either way I like the direction this story took. ObscureReference also requested I write as the Awakening Trio but did allow me some flexible artistic liberties, which is why you're seeing two pairings in the relationship spot and why I cannot just have a clean "Leo Trio" or "Awakening Trio" relationship tag. The curse of multi-shipping.
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this story. I was rereading some of my possessive Anankos stuff both on AO3 and in my Drive. I'm always happy to write him as such! Please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The clearing was balanced on the edge of the world.

Once, when Odin was little, he read a book about floating gardens, how the chunks of earth just floated, life exposed. Roots curled and twined around the bottom, vines draping downward, as though they were attempting to re-anchor themselves to the land they had split from. Water continued and trailed downward, like the ribbons of an elegant dress, never ending and never losing its shape. That was Valla, a place that at one point in time had to have been a beautiful world. It was easy to see: lush forests, clear springs and rivers, plants and animals thriving, civilization with its massive stone structures and innovations. Yet all of that was now fragmented, split into floating islands, forcibly ripped away from the earth and into the sky.

Odin trailed his hand along the lush green grass, tipping his fingers deeper, into the dirt below. Earth – rich, warm, and bitter filled his nose in a scent that dug deeply into his being only spreading outward once it reached the core of his being. Exhaling roughly, Odin closed his eyes, allowing the texture of life and death to wash over his skin, reminding him that someday he too would simply be a part of the earth. A time that was surprisingly later and not sooner.

Opening eyes, Odin took another look around, noticing the trees that surrounded the clearing, the flowers that grew silently, colourful and unappreciated by anything or anyone. A small creek trickled by Odin’s ears, the only sound of nature that pierced the silence of the dead world. Sunlight spilled through the leaves of the trees, creating an image that belonged immortalized in a painting. Valla was merely an image that should be passively and silently enjoyed, not lived in. Now Valla was just a snapshot capsulated in time, never moving forward and never going backwards.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Warm arms wrapped around Odin’s waist, tugging him backwards into a broad chest. “How’s the headache?”

Roughly exhaling, Odin turned his gaze, looking at Anankos. “It’s gone now.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Anankos hummed. “Though I am a bit worried.”

Odin groaned but Anankos huffed, almost as though Odin were simply a small child, and turned him around semi-roughly, hands at Odin’s waist and then his thighs, spreading them open so Odin could straddle his waist. Warm hands pressed into his back a moment later, the heat soaking into the minimal fabric of Odin’s clothing. Hitching his breath, Odin stared into Anankos’s eyes. Dark aquamarine stared back a bottomless pit of water. Blue hair framed his face, long and beautiful, like spun corn silk flowers and hydrangeas mixed together. Handsome features – a high brow, sculpted cheekbones, flawless nose, and a thin smile all greeted Odin. If he was a poet, he’d call Anankos a sculpture. Odin wasn’t a poet.

“Anankos…” Odin trailed off, frowning. “There is no need to worry. I have headaches once in a while. It’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“Is that so?” Anankos’s breath nipped at Odin’s ear, cool and smooth, like water on a hot summer day. “Then if it shouldn’t be a problem to indulge me?”

His question hung low in the air, bait for Odin to take, to be lured into a trap. Odin curled his lips, wanting and wishing he had a retort. Anankos took his silence as acceptance. He shifted and spread Odin’s thighs wider, making Odin straddle his lap. Odin’s heart spiked, his mind racing a thousand beats a minute. It was that moment of hesitation that made Anankos once again sigh as though Odin was being needlessly rebellious. Dipping down so he was slotted perfectly against Odin’s core he gently rocked. Odin involuntarily gasped and Anankos smiled a wide smile.

“Anankos…” Odin bit his lip, his cheeks burning.

Anankos smiled innocently. “Now, are you going to swallow like a good boy or will you fight me on this?”

Anankos’s question shot directly into Odin’s heart in a teasing ache that fluttered hotly in his chest. Unable to respond, Odin just waited and watched as Anankos’s fingers began to glow, light gathering until the light rolled into a smooth sphere, no bigger than a grape, glowing a pulsing blue. Rolling the light in his hand, as though it were a physical object, before pressing it to Odin’s lips. The light slipped into Odin’s mouth, passing without feeling or weight, but Odin could still taste it. The light tasted like wild blueberries pressed into ice and dreams. Swallowing upon reflex due to his sense of taste, Odin waited. It didn’t take long. Warmth soon flooded him, almost akin to the same warmth a good cup of tea created. Sighing softly, Odin waited until Anankos seemed satisfied with the result and moved away from Odin, smiling as he did so. Sitting up, Odin wasted no time standing up, brushing grass and leaves from his clothing. As he did so, the light’s effects slowly leaked into his body. The magic of the light surged and coiled around his body, tightening and loosening as it went, like a snake that was slowly moving and squeezing through Odin’s insides.

“Well? What do you say?” Anankos asked.

“Could you stop fretting over nothing?” Odin dryly asked.

Anankos smiled widely. “I don’t think so, Odin.”

Odin’s vision blurred hindering any retort, the grass becoming a green blob and Anankos a distorted mix of blues. The two colours blended with the light of the clearing until they glowed as hotly as the light Anankos had made Odin swallow. Then, the light snapped into a harsh black and with the black, so did Odin’s consciousness.

~

_“Ah, you’ve returned.”_

_Odin wiggled but Anankos stepped on his back harder, digging Odin into the ground. Valla, in all its silent glory weighed on top of Odin, adding to the pulsing fear of the new situation. Dimension hopping, even though Odin had only done it twice – one technically time travel – left a rather metallic taste in Odin’s mouth along with a short circuit of memories. Not that Anankos would give Odin any time to figure out his predicament. Pinned, weaponless, and defenseless all around, all Odin could do was lay in the ground and hope help would arrive._

_“I’m rather shocked but then again, this is an interesting development.” Anankos continued calmly. “What shall I do with you?”_

_Pushing all the unknowns aside, Odin focused on the situation at hand. Anankos was curiously in human form, but it wasn’t the time to analyse that particular point. What mattered was the manner in which Anankos was addressing him, as though he didn’t have a plan regarding Odin and his being._

_“Is that a rhetorical question, or do you want my opinion?” Anankos’s foot dug into Odin’s back again. Odin fell silent for a second. “Or is this where I get the option to ask a friend before giving you my final answer?”_

_A beat passed before Anankos half laughed and growled. The weight on Odin’s back disappeared before Odin was suddenly hauled upwards, Anankos only needing one hand to do so. Now dangling rather precariously by the shirt, Odin came face to face with Anankos. Unlike the Anankos who begged Odin, Laslow, and Selena to help him, this Anankos’s eyes were dark aquamarine, like a pool of water that spanned into the depths of the earth. However, other than that, Anankos appeared the same: same hair and facial features. Swallowing, Odin waited for something to happen. Perhaps Anankos would kill him. That seemed logical. Regardless of how Odin wound up in Valla, Anankos would be a fool to keep him alive. Killing Odin now was his best option. It wasn’t an ideal option and Odin’s heart plummeted at the all too real reality that this was it (unless help arrived). End of the line. Odin would have laughed if he could muster the energy. He had survived Grima twice, had family and friends in Ylisse that were no doubt worried about him, as well as everyone in Nohr. Odin’s heart did one final plummet as his brain reminded him of Laslow, Selena, Leo, and Niles._

_“Oh? No witty remarks?” Anankos probed. “Nothing else to say?” He titled his head before raising his other hand. A moment later a small dagger appeared. Odin swallowed. “I suppose you’ve already figured out that the best option is to kill you.” Anankos moved the dagger closer to Odin. “A stab or slice from this in a vital area and you’re dead.” The dagger pressed lightly to Odin’s chest. “It would tie up loose ends too. Everyone in Nohr most likely thinks you’re dead already so I’d be fulfilling their expectations.”_

_Odin stared at Anankos, his heart aching. Already dead… that’s what everyone in Nohr thought. His heart twisted and it must have shown on his face. A moment later, Anankos smiled widely, all teeth._

_“Oh yes, I suppose your memories are scrambled. You were fighting by the Bottomless Canyon. You fell in. Shame you’re not remembering the agonised screams of your companions.” Anankos seamlessly filled in Odin’s memories. “However, they naturally didn’t try jumping in after you, save for Laslow and Selena.”_

_Odin raised his head in a sharp motion. Laslow and Selena. They could have gone after him. His eyes widened. Anankos laughed again, his laughter as warm and soothing as ice burning across overheated skin._

_“Oh? You think Laslow and Selena are here to save you? That’s rather optimistic of you. Do you think their respective lords allowed them to jump down the canyon? And even if they arrived do you think I didn’t take care of them before you?”_

_He was right. Odin hated how his heart once again fell, shot down cruelly by Anankos’s words._

_“So, by all means you’re dead to the rest of the army, except your two companions, if they’re even alive.” Anankos summed up. “Therefore, killing you would meet their expectations and that’s rather boring, isn’t it?”_

_Boring? Odin couldn’t help but shoot a look to Anankos, shoving all the information aside once more. If no one was coming for him then Odin had to use this as an opportunity to escape and return._

_“You couldn’t possibly need me as a prisoner.” Odin dully pointed out._

_“You’re not helping your case for why I should keep you alive.” Anankos’s tone was filled with mirth. “However, you need not beg me to live, though that would be amusing. No, I have other plans.”_

_With that, Anankos made the dagger disappear and in its place was a ball of light. It was small, no bigger than a grape, and it glowed a startling white-blue. Anankos held his hand up so Odin could see the light up close. Despite the brightness of the light, it didn’t harm Odin’s eyes._

_“Dragons, as I’m sure you’re aware, balance the fine line of insanity and desire. We want to possess things and we also want to destroy things.” Anankos monologued softly. “A large part of me wants to kill you but that part is balanced out by the desire to keep you.”_

_“Keep me?” Odin blinked. “I won’t just stay with you because you ask, polite or not.”_

_“I know.” Anankos gave a thin smile. “But let me lay out the facts for you, Odin. You’re in Valla with me and no one will save you. Everyone in Nohr, except Laslow and Selena should they still be fine, believe you dead. You won’t be able to escape me even if you try. I don’t want to kill you, so that just leaves this as an option.”_

_Anankos twisted the light so it was pinched between his fingers. “Swallow this and forget them, Odin. Forget that you want to escape me. Forget that you are supposed to kill me. Why live here suffering when you can live as mine with no painful memories?”_

_Odin stared at Anankos, his stomach twisting and his mind screaming. “You… you cannot be serious. I’m not forgetting. I refuse to forget. I’d rather be your prisoner with memories in tact than your docile pet.”_

_“You won’t be docile, just trusting of me.” Anankos said, as though that were better before sighing. “But I knew you wouldn’t just accept this option freely.”_

_With that, Anankos pressed his hand closer to Odin’s mouth. Odin’s eyes widened and panic, hotter and deadlier than the fear of dying, burned in his body. Scrambling as best as he could, Odin attempted to kick or claw or do something to escape Anankos, but nothing worked. Anankos was a wall of power and Odin was truly helpless._

_“Don’t fight me, Odin.” Anankos hissed before his hand, which was bunched in the minimal fabric of Odin’s dark mage outfit, snaked upwards to his neck, squeezing. “Open your mouth and swallow.”_

_Dark spots began to filter into Odin’s vision. He twisted, wiggled, tried anything but opening his mouth, but the pressure made him cave and a groan escaped Odin’s lips. That was all Anankos needed to press the light into his mouth, making Odin swallow it. Everything immediately swirled and the taste of blueberries, ice, and dreams filled Odin’s mouth. The magic curled inside of Odin, constricting him from the inside out before reality ebbed and swirled away into nothing._

~

The worst part about waking up was the headache that immediately followed, like a dull pulse in his brain driving a nail into his skull. Odin groaned and rolled over, blankets and bed sheets crinkling around his legs as he did so. A dull, but warm light pulsed in the room in front of Odin’s eyelids and it took Odin a solid minute to regain enough function to open his eyes.

Sunlight streamed in the room from the window, the curtains pulled back but the window itself not open. The light bounced softly off the stone walls and the dark wooden floor. Besides the bed, which Odin was currently in, a desk was pushed into a corner, the wood lighter than the floor. An unlit candle sat in the corner and a small stack of books sat neatly beside the unlit candle. In the chair was Anankos, his hair pulled to the side in a simple braid. At his elbow was a pot of tea and two tea cups with saucers. One of the tea cup and saucer sets was in use, steam rising from the cup. In Anankos’s hands was a thin book, the cover a muted red colour. Upon hearing Odin’s waking, Anankos set the book down and smiled, standing up. His robes flowed, a simple blue with some white, complimenting his hair colour. Reaching for the teapot, Anankos poured tea into the second cup.

“Good morning, Odin. Sleep well?”

Nodding, Odin half pushed himself up from the bed, groaning as his head slightly spun. A moment later the tea cup was pressed by Odin’s face. The familiar smell of herbs and tea leaves soothed the minute remains of Odin’s headache, though some of the leftover was simply due to Anankos’s magic.

“Thank you.” Odin took the cup and drank it in one gulp.

Anankos set the teacup and saucer down on the night-side table before he sat down on the bed. Reaching up, he carted his fingers through Odin’s hair, fixing his bedhead. Odin flushed but didn’t knock Anankos’s hand away.

“Where are Laslow and Selena?”

“They woke before you.” Anankos replied. “Saying, and I quote, Valla cannot be defended if two out of its three main fighters sleep the day away.”

Odin’s flush grew deeper but Anankos laughed. “Don’t fret over it, Odin. Trouble will come when it wants to come. Resting and relaxing aren’t a crime.”

“Yes, but I hate being immobile.” Odin replied, stretching and yawning. “Besides, even if there really isn’t anything to defend, one never knows when enemies will show up on our doorstep.”

Anankos smiled and let his hand drop from Odin’s head. “You’re so good to me, Odin. Make sure any outsider wanting to attack Valla is dead.”

“Naturally. That’s why you asked us here in the first place. To defend your land.” Odin replied readily before standing up.

As he got ready, Anankos simply lounged on the bed, eyes trailing over Odin’s form. Odin ignored the staring and made sure everything was in place. The entire outfit was a mix of whites and blues. The top half folded over itself, held together by a darker blue ribbon that wound around the shirt, finishing at Odin’s hips. Along one shoulder a cape was drawn dramatically, short but enough that it gave Odin a flair if he turned sharply. Gold accents adorned the edges of the outfit. At Odin’s hips was a chain of golden medallions that were more for aesthetic than anything else. However, also at Odin’s hips was a pouch that could easily hold two magic tomes. The pants were loose and easy to move in, but bunched nicely at Odin’s ankles. Simple, but elegant sandals adorned Odin’s feet in the only design that wasn’t from Valla. (“We have no need for shoes here in Valla” Anankos had told Odin.) It wasn’t a swordsman’s outfit like Odin was familiar with from Ylisse, but using magic was interesting too. Fingerless gloves, a sheer white, ran up Odin’s arms, ending a little above his elbow. The final part of Odin’s outfit was a circlet with a simple blue stone at the front. Satisfied with dressing, Odin gave Anankos a wave before leaving the room.

Anankos didn’t have an actual castle, but rather a temple that spanned two stories. However, it made up for lack of floors with the size of the base, which spanned longer length and width wise than height wise. Jogging through the hallways and down the stairs, Odin skid around the corner to where he usually kept watch, right outside the east exit. In front of him was the ruined remains of a gazebo and small shrine. The structures had ivy and other vine plants curling around the stony remains. A pond gleamed in the middle of a half-broken stone pathway, majority of it covered by the grass. A fountain probably was in the middle of the pond once upon a time, but now it sat silent, just like Valla.

Laslow and Selena were already standing guard. Selena’s hair was pulled up tightly in her signature twin tails, the red complimented by the white and blue of her outfit and light gold armour. Laslow was lazily leaning against one of the non broken pillars. The blue and white of his clothing had even more of a flutter and twirl, almost like a dancer’s outfit. Laslow had laughed and said it wasn’t, but sometimes when he turned the medallions and ribbons that held his shirt together chimed and twirled in an elegant way.

“Hey, look who’s up.” Laslow greeted with a smile. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did.” Odin rubbed his head.

“Next time don’t go wandering around on your own.” Selena narrowed her eyes.

“But Selena, nature walks are the best.” Odin protested. “They help clear my head. Anyways, how’s watch?”

“Boring as usual, but Anankos sounded rather confident that we’d have some unwanted guests.” Laslow replied. “Said we’d be facing an army that took their child away to that other dimension. Or the army that believes Anankos is somehow evil.”

Odin snorted. “The only way Anankos is evil is when he forces medical insistence every time something as minor as a headache appears. No matter. We made a promise to Anankos; that we’d help defend Valla. If their child is still alive perhaps, we can convince them to join us here.”

“Optimistic at best.” Selena sighed. “We really have our work cut out for us. Anankos’s child would probably believe we’re some evil force.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Laslow sighed. “Anyways, off to patrol. This place won’t be defended if we’re just clumped together.”

“Right, right.” Odin turned. “I’ll stay here on the east side. Let me know if anything turns up. Perhaps later we can venture outward from the temple for recon?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Selena flicked her hair over her shoulders.

~

_When he woke, Odin’s memory was spotty, dark holes filling the cavern of his mind. The world had shifted and something in the back of Odin’s mind screamed that he was forgetting something. A piece was missing, something very important… if he could only…_

_“Good morning, sleep well, Odin?”_

_Turning his head Odin sat up, clearly in a bed, and looked over to the figure sitting in the corner. Blue hair… handsome features… a sharp pain hit the back of Odin’s eyes and he winced, grabbing his head and groaning as the world spun violently. A second later a warm hand touched his shoulders and steadied him._

_“Easy now, Odin. Deep breaths. You were hit with a rather nasty bit of magic. Take a moment.”_

_Exhaling deeply Odin continued a rhythm of steady breathing until the spinning evened out. Opening his eyes carefully, Odin looked up at the man half kneeling in front of him. Up close Odin could see how dark his eyes were, an aquamarine. An image passed in Odin’s mind of gold eyes but that faded, leaving a name on the tip of his tongue. More memories hit Odin — a man begging them to assist, the journey to the Mila tree, soldiers attacking, fighting… then a blank._

_“Anankos?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What happened?”_

_“Magic, particularly a nasty spell to your head.” Anankos replied. “You’ve been out for a little while. Tell me, how are you feeling?”_

_The golden question. Odin opened his mouth to state the usual “I’m fine” but that caught on his tongue, making him stutter and cough. A wave of nausea slapped Odin across the face. He doubled over. At once Anankos’s hands were on his shoulders, gently pushing Odin down into the bed. Odin’s body naturally tensed but Anankos gently rubbed up and down, his one hand pressing lightly to Odin’s chest, over his heart. For a second, Odin’s brain flashed to a blade, the pointed end at his chest, but that soon vanished as Anankos’s touch vanished._

_“Your heart isn’t pounding rapidly nor is your breathing compromised.” Anankos mused. “I’ll make some tea to help soothe any leftover aches.”_

_“Thanks…” Odin sighed out before he glanced around the room. “Where are Laslow and Selena?”_

_“Next room, perfectly fine.” Anankos responded readily. “It’s evening now, but you can see them in the morning.”_

_“Oh. Okay.” Odin shifted in the bed. “What happened out there? In the battle, I mean?”_

_Anankos hummed. “You took a rather nasty fall and with that fall a strong spell hit you, rendering you unconscious. The forces you were fighting were mostly eliminated when I arrived, Selena and Laslow managing to hold them off. You can ask them for more details in the morning, all right? You’ve had an eventful day.”_

_That was as big of a hint as any for Odin to drop the topic. He nodded and allowed himself to doze off a little. When Anankos touched him again he was accompanied by a cup of tea. A sharp herbal smell waffled over and Odin gratefully took the tea cup. Sipping the piping hot liquid, Odin did his best to drink politely, but soon he finished the entire cup in a large gulp. He was thirstier than expected. Anankos didn’t comment and took the tea cup from Odin’s hand before gently pushing Odin down into the bed. Covers were drawn over Odin and soon sleep gently washed over Odin again. Yawning, Odin allowed sleep to take him._

_~_

_When Odin woke, groggy and very stiff, he was greeted by Anankos who was sitting at a desk Odin had failed to notice the night before. Upon seeing Odin awake, Anankos smiled and walked over, gently touching Odin’s face._

_“Shush… go back to sleep. After all, I’m still placing all of my pieces.”_

_A wave of magic hit Odin and he fell asleep, swearing that Anankos’s fingers were trailing across his face as he drifted off._

_~_

_Odin didn’t dream. Time held no meaning, flowing and ebbing through him._

_~_

_Anankos woke Odin up gently, sunlight streaming in the room. Yawning, Odin stretched and winced at the stiffness of his body. He really had slept well. Stretching gently, Odin barely had a moment to regain all of his conscious when the door opened with Laslow and Selena half running in to pull Odin into a hug. He stumbled from their force and ended up back into the bed. Hugging his friends tightly, Odin half smiled._

_“Sorry for worrying you. I won’t take another magical blast like that again, okay?”_

_“Don’t make promises you cannot keep.” Laslow half choked out, but his grip was warm. “Selena and I were so worried.”_

_“You’re such a moron.” Selena added but like Laslow her grip was warm as well._

_And so, they hugged for a moment and the nagging piece in Odin’s mind, that something was missing, had all but vanished from his mind._

~

“Recon” was their fancy word for “walking further from the temple to stave boredom.” Not that Odin regretted helping Anankos out, but Valla wasn’t the most exciting place. Though Odin had learned the history of Valla, thanks to the extensive library in the temple, the place itself was frozen in time. Why anyone would want to take the energy to attack Valla and take down Anankos was beyond Odin, but he wasn’t going to worry over the minor details. After all, he was the hired help. Who was he to question armies and their motivations? So, like good hired help, Odin followed Selena through the dense forest on an island that floated close to Anankos’s temple. Dragon veins still pulsed in the land, thanks to Anankos’s magic and while drinking Anankos’s blood was very questionable, the ability to access the veins was important for their duty to protect Valla. So, Odin wasn’t going to complain with the boost of a new ability. What he wanted to complain about was the dense forests, that made walking almost impossible without having to stop every so often to make a path. The coverage was nice for sneaking up on the enemy or remaining hidden but other than that, Odin would complain (silently).

Recon also meant they had to refrain from talking and while that was also a pain, memories from the ruined world of Ylisse had taught the Trio many (harsh) lessons. It was also only due to the ruined world’s experience that stopped Odin from yelling in surprise when he felt a wave of magic pulse through the land, washing over like a tidal wave crashing on a beach. Freezing in place, Odin’s eyes widened silently as the familiar magic registered in his mind. Someone had used a Dragon Vein. Laslow and Selena were the only people besides Odin who could use one. That meant… Odin shot a look to Laslow and Selena, familiar hand gestures passed before they split up, laying low to the ground. Odin crawled silently through the dense foliage until he reached the end of the floating island they were on. Poking his head out, Odin glanced downward.

In an island that was barely a two-meter jump from where Odin was were people. People in unfamiliar armour and a variety of colours. Odin’s breath hitched and he darted his eyes around, counting the people. One… two… only six of them. This had to be part of the army that Anankos had warned them about. Perhaps a recon group like they were or maybe they had split up their forces. Another quick glance and Odin spotted in an island a bit further away some distant figures. Split up then. Swallowing, Odin shuffled backwards and glanced to his sides. Selena and Laslow were thankfully at the same edge as Odin, though too far apart to whisper. Leaving the recon group alone was an option but with their proximity to Anankos’s temple it was a risk. Keeping an invading group further away from the temple was a better plan. No doubt Anankos knew the army had arrived and was summoning his soldiers completely made from magic. Back up would arrive and wasting time could be detrimental.

Giving Selena and Laslow a look, Odin grabbed his tome. The element of surprise was key and it was the only reason why Odin didn’t shout when he fired his first attack, lightning flying through the air towards the army. The blast shook the island below him, dust and grass flying from the force. Using that as an opportunity given by his attack, Odin pulled at the magic within Valla, summoning a small Dragon Vein. Not as potent as the ones pooled naturally in the earth but strong enough to fling Odin safely below, creating a direct line to the ground below, like a wire for Odin to skid down.

Wind whipped at his face and Odin summoned another spell, the magic crackling at his finger tips. “Sacred Stones Strike!” Odin shouted, rather enthusiastically as the spell hit the ground once more. With all the dust and wind there was no way anyone could pinpoint where he was.

With the make shift Dragon Vein aiding him, Odin managed to cushion his landing with an elegant roll. The army was broken up due to the spell and hopefully someone was down. Odin moved swiftly through, firing another spell, fire, towards the smoke. It, however, was countered by some thick vines, clearly magical, as they soaked up a bit of the fire. Odin scoffed at himself and rolled out of the way when an arrow flew through the air at him. Dodging the arrow Odin distantly heard shouts from the smoke. No doubt Selena and Laslow had landed too. Concentrating on the enemies in front of him, Odin watched as the smoke drifted away, giving him a clear view of his opponents.

The first one in view was a boy on a horse, his hair short and blond. He was wearing dark armour and with the tome in hand he was no doubt the one who had shot the vines to protect them from Odin’s magic. The other one beside him was an archer, white hair, navy blue cloak, one eye covered in an eyepatch. If they weren’t on opposite sides, Odin would have called them Very Cool.

“Greetings.” Odin called out. “I don’t suppose I can ask you two gentlemen to leave without too much hassle?”

Instead of some banter or witty commentary, the two stared at Odin. The white-haired man actually lowered his bow and the blond man all but half closed his tome. Their eyes were wide and something shot across their face. It took Odin a moment to realise it was relief. Relief at what? Odin tilted his head and frowned. If they thought he wasn’t a threat when it was a two on one battle they’d be mistaken. Their hubris would be their downfall. Summoning another spell, Odin flung it at them. The blond man’s horse jerked and the animal's reaction is what saved the man. Sighing, Odin decided he best use their reactions to his advantage. Being a standing target as a mage was the number one weakness. Both of the men were long distance fighters. If Odin could close in, he’d win. Crouching, Odin prepared himself to burst into a run when the blond man opened his mouth.

“Odin? Is that you?” His voice cracked in a way only sorrow and hope could intermingle.

The world halted. Odin paused, his eyes now the ones to widen. “How do you know my name?”

The blond man cracked back in his horse from Odin’s words, physically recoiling as though Odin had punched him in the face. The white-haired man’s face was pale too, his fingers tapping on his half-nocked arrow.

“Is this some kind of joke?” The archer asked. “Odin, it’s us. It’s Leo and Niles. Don’t you recognise us?”

Were they trying to confuse him? Odin’s eyes narrowed. No. Even if they were this was a pitiful mind game. It wasn’t as though Odin knew the two in front of him and they weren’t really attempting a convincing lie. “I’ve never met you before.” Odin told them flatly before he charged.

Magic gathered at Odin’s finger tips, ready to blast the two. At the speed Odin was moving towards them unless they decided to fire at him, which they weren’t, Odin would be quicker. Angling himself downward, Odin prepared himself to use his momentum to slide towards them and fire but the proximity was his downfall.

Leo, as Odin could summarise as the mage, had a glazed expression on his face that took Odin a full second to realise were tears. Something twisted inside of Odin and that second of his heart twisting was all the archer, Niles, needed to attack. Warm arms wrapped around Odin. Odin prepared for a choke hold but instead it was a hug. Nimble fingers slapped Odin’s tome from his hands and it thumped to the ground along with Niles’s bow and arrow. The momentum Odin had built up caused his balance to falter and soon they were on the ground. Niles’s arms were tightly around Odin, pressing Odin in his chest. The smell of cinnamon, cedar, and vanilla hit Odin’s nose. Something stirred in Odin’s mind, a fire trying to rekindle itself. It was enough to send a hot wave of panic inside of Odin. He thrashed a little but soon Leo’s arms were around Odin’s back, the two effectively pinning Odin with a hug. Leo’s own smell, ink, parchment, and plants filled Odin’s nose. How embarrassing. Odin hissed.

“Odin, Odin, it’s us. Please, please listen to me.” Leo’s voice was urgent in Odin’s ear.

“Let me go!” Odin tried to break free but their combined weight was too much.

“We’re not your enemy, Odin, relax for a second.” Niles added, his breath tickling Odin’s hair. “What did they do to you?”

“No one did anything to me!” Odin automatically replied. “I don’t know you and I’ve never met you before.”

Their grips tightened around Odin and he felt the physical recoil this time. Something wet then hit the back of Odin’s neck and it took a long moment to remember that Leo had been crying earlier. The shock of the emotions flooded Odin and made his heart twist a little but without any reason Odin could fathom.

“You do know us!” Leo insisted. “Whatever they did to you, your memory must be scrambled. Please, just listen to us. I’m Leo the second prince of Nohr. This is my retainer Niles. You’re my retainer too. You…” Leo’s voice cracked. “You fell into the canyon… we thought you dead for months.”

The twist in Odin’s heart intensified. He gasped out, doubling over. Something inside of him was clawing at his chest, trying to push through. Shaking his head violently, Odin attempted to knock them off.

“No, no. I don’t know you! I’ve never met you before.” Odin insisted. “Stop lying to me.”

“We’re not lying, please, Odin just—”

Leo’s voice cut off as a massive gust of wind swept over the area. Leo and Niles were brushed aside with the wind, leaving Odin to fall to the ground, gasping as his heart continued to twist and coil within his chest. The clawing inside of his chest increased and all Odin could do was scream in agony. Images flashed behind Odin’s eyes, a smirk in a corridor, a hand on his own across a table, lips against his neck, laughter and teasing. The images didn’t stop and Odin let out a loud scream. A long, long second passed before a warm hand touched Odin’s forehead. A wave of magic hit him and instantly the pain passed along with Odin’s strength. Warm arms then picked him up. Anankos gently brushed Odin’s bangs before the world completely faded.

~

_“It’s a fine day today, isn’t it?” Odin chirped. “Perfect for tea outside!”_

_“Odin,” Niles huffed, “this is the fourth time in three days. We cannot have tea outside everyday simply because it’s lovely.”_

_“I disagree whole-heartedly, Niles, my moonstone friend!” Odin beamed before tugging Niles’s arm. “Come on! I had tea outside this morning with Selena and Laslow and I want to share the experience with you!”_

_“You have shared it with me plenty of times.” Niles deadpanned, but didn’t stop Odin from tugging him forward and down the hallway._

_“Yes, and it’s a lovely experience every single time.” Odin replied. “Now, let’s go find Lord Leo!”_

_“Odin…” Niles’s voice was soft behind him._

_Turning his gaze, Odin tilted his head. Niles was giving him a look, the one that Odin could never decode or pick apart. Instead, Odin simply waited until Niles shook his head lightly, a smile dancing over his face._

_“Never mind. Leo’s in the library. Let’s save him from those dusty old tomes.”_

_“Of course!” Odin laughed. “Let’s go, Niles!”_

~

Odin woke with “Niles” on his lips, bursting forth like a gush of blood from his heart. His mind was ramming itself against his skull and the pain behind his eyes and chest was unbelievable. Screaming and twisting in the sheets of his bed, Odin clawed at the fabric. It burned. It burned. His mind was on fire, twisting and turning desperately, searching. The filling in Odin’s mind was melting away, exposing the holes in his memories. Where were they? Why were they missing? Why was everything in pieces? Odin let out another scream and grasped at the sheets harder. The sound of fabric tearing ripped in Odin’s ears, mirroring the pain in his head.

Niles.

Leo.

Niles.

Leo.

Who were they? Why did their names stab at his heart like a dull wooden stake leaving splinters and ripped skin? Odin’s mind spun and burned hotter, brighter, attempting to bring coherency to Odin through fever and purification.

Make it stop.

Make it stop.

Why wasn’t it stopping?

Odin screamed again the sound muffled by a pillow as he dug his head into the bedding. His body stiffened and Odin collapsed as pulses of magic ripped over his body, wrinkling over his joints and muscles and entire soul.

“Oh Odin.”

Anankos.

Odin’s eyes flashed open and immediately anger filled him. A dull, raw anger that seeped out of Odin’s body, oozing out of the cracks of his broken, burning mind.

“You… what have you done to me?” Odin wheezed out, his voice husky and low from his screams.

“I’ve only done what’s best for you.” Anankos replied genteel and smooth. “Think about how long you would have had to live with this pain if not for me? This is all their fault. I didn’t expect them to crack my magic so easily, but no matter. Mistakes are meant to be teachers, are they not?”

“Best… for me…” Odin wheezed out and his mind rebelled at the words. “Bullshit.”

“Now, now Odin, no need for that sort of language.” Anankos sat on the bed, his weight dipping. “Still, what about those two cracked my spell?” Anankos lifted his hand and placed it on Odin’s head. “Ah I see. So that’s how they feel about you? And you them? How utterly cliché.” Anankos dropped his hand. “No matter, such emotions are easily diverted. I’ve learned that getting rid of emotions is far more challenging than simply redirecting them.” Anankos smiled and raised his hand, a ball of light once again dancing in his palm. This time though, the light glowed a pastel purple. “Open up Odin. This will make you feel so much better.”

“Better…” Odin’s mind burned hotter and the spike in heat made him wince, twitch away from Anankos, and swallow a scream at the pain. “No… no…”

“It will make this all stop.” Anankos’s voice was low. “Now open up Odin, swallow.”

The light moved closer to Odin’s lips. Pressing the ball to Odin’s mouth, Anankos waited, as though he had all the time in the world. Amidst the burning a small voice in Odin’s mind told him to run, to flee but the pain made Odin’s lips part.

“Good boy.” Anankos muttered before the light was swallowed. “Sleep now and know that I’m always here to do what’s best for you.”

Almost on command the pain faded, the light pulsed in Odin’s body, warm, soothing, painless…

~

Odin woke to warm arms around his waist. Groaning, Odin opened his eyes, his mind aching and twisting with the effort. Light streamed in from the windows, serene and calm. That calmness only lasted a moment before Odin’s memories caught up. The intruders, the floating island, the attack, Anankos… Odin ripped himself upwards, only for a pair of warm arms to pull him back down.

“Odin. Stay. You’re too comfortable.” Laslow groaned.

“Ugh yeah what he said.” Selena added from Odin’s other side, her arms not around Odin. “Get back down here. You’re letting the cold in.”

Glancing down at his two lovers, Odin bit his lip. “But… Anankos… the intruders.”

“Anankos controls the entirety of Valla. I’m sure if we were in a crisis we’d be informed. Enemies need to rest and plan too, so shut up and get back down here.” Selena said with an added glare.

Odin did as she asked, snuggling under the covers. Immediately Laslow nestled into him and Selena followed suit, her body sandwiching Odin between her and Laslow. Forcing his shoulders to relax, Odin lay in bed, idly enjoying the comfort of Laslow and Selena’s warmth.

Some time passed and Odin half dozed off, but woke when the door opened. Anankos strolled inside, a tray of tea in his hands. Odin stared at Anankos before something turned and stirred inside of him. Almost as though a switch flicked on, Odin’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. He sat up carefully, ignoring how Laslow and Selena half mumbled out complaints, and got out of bed, padding across the room. Anankos was pouring the tea so Odin waited a moment. When Anankos set the tea pot down he finally looked directly at Odin.

“Good morning Odin, sleep well?”

Odin’s mouth turned immediately into a smile, almost automatically, before he crossed the space and pulled Anankos into a kiss, warm, deep, and familiar. Anankos easily wrapped his arms around Odin and turned him so he was pressed against the desk, hungrily kissing back. Odin moaned and saw white before Anankos pulled away, saliva between their lips.

“I take that as a yes.” Anankos settled his hands around Odin’s waist.

“You didn’t have to leave us in bed to make tea.” Odin pouted, leaning into Anankos’s touch. “Stay with us longer next time, okay?”

Anankos gave the warmest, most languid smile Odin had ever seen. He leaned in and kissed Odin again, joy ringing in his motions, like he had won something secretive.

“Of course, my dear Odin.” Anankos pulled away and brushed Odin’s hair with his hand. “Next time I’ll stay in bed with you. But now that you’re up, let’s have tea?”

For a second, Odin saw someone else in place of Anankos, someone with blond hair and sorrowful eyes. The hair shifted to white and then the vision disappeared, leaving only Anankos in front of Odin.

“Odin?”

“Ah, yes. Tea.” Odin agreed. “I’d love a cup. Say, when this is all over let’s have tea in the gardens. The weather is great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anankos: I have multiple head canons regarding Anankos and how he acts, which I pull out to suit my stories. For this one it's "Anankos may act like he's perfectly sane but trust me, he's Very Unhinged."
> 
> Odin's oufit: I had to pull up Legendary Azura and Adrift Male Corrin in my barracks in FE Heroes for outfit inspiration.
> 
> A temple for Anankos: He was seen as a god in Valla so I think it's reasonable to say he has a temple.
> 
> Odin's memories: Have been modified to basically believe everything in the DLC where you see the Trio's backstory was recent and not years ago.
> 
> Sacred Stones Strike: One of Owain's critical hit lines in FE Heroes.
> 
> Leo/Odin/Niles: They were basically an official thing until Odin fell down the Bottomless Canyon and they believed him dead. Or basically before the start of my fic.


End file.
